Matter of Time
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Que el tiempo es voluble y avanza a capricho es algo que Edward siempre ha sabido. Respuesta al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" foro LOL. Reloj.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Edward&Nessie.**

**Summary: **_Que el tiempo es voluble y avanza a capricho es algo que Edward siempre ha sabido._

**Responde al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro El Lobo, La Oveja y el Leon.**

**Palabra: Reloj.**

* * *

_I will dance with Cinderella, I don't wanna miss even one sone cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone._

_"Cinderella" - Steven Curtis Chapman._

**Matter of Time.**

Edward sabía que algún día tendría que pasar, posiblemente más pronto de lo que era la media habitual, porque por supuesto, su hija no tenía nada de normal. Sus padres, su familia entera no podía ser catalogada así, era lógico suponer que con ella ocurriría a sólo siete años y medio de su nacimiento.

En ese momento, cuando habían salido victoriosos de ese encuentro que pudo haber acabado muy mal para todos, no se había preocupado demasiado. Pensaba que había tiempo, que sólo debía preocuparse por verla crecer y disfrutar cada segundo que marcara una diferencia en su pequeña Nessie. Todos esos días pasarían bien lento, estaba seguro.

De pronto todo había cambiado, de pronto el reloj parecía haber hecho una mala pasada en su contra.

De pronto Nessie había dejado de ser una bebé que exigía ser llevada en brazos y que se escondía entre el cabello de su madre a la vista de su abuelo para convertirse en una ¿adolescente? Por irónico que pareciera así era. Una adolescente de eternos 17 años aunque en realidad sólo habían transcurrido ocho desde su nacimiento.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras recordaba como Nessie había hecho su 'petición', hacía siete años y cinco meses.

Él había estado tocando el piano y Nessie había estado sentada en el suelo, jugando con lo que quedaba de los cubiertos de plata de Esme mientras todos los demás estaban de cacería y en el cazo de Jacob, de patrullaje. De repente había dejado el metal aplastado en el suelo y se le había quedado mirando curiosa.

_'Quiero tocar el piano' _

Edward había escuchado el pensamiento de su hija y se había sonreído, interrumpiendo su actividad para indicarle que se acercara.

- Nada me daría más gusto que enseñarte.

La había sentado en sus piernas y le había mostrado como tocar las teclas, con la sutileza exacta y Nessie era una alumna inteligente, no le había tomado mucho pasar de tocar todas las notas a repetir la melodía que habia escuchado tocar a su padre apenas minutos atrás.

Después nada excepto la necesidad de cazar, dormir y pasar horas con Jacob la habían separado del piano, ahí se quedaba, creando nuevas melodías hasta que Bella o él mismo le recordaban que debía ir a dormir, porque su cuerpo sí lo requería. Y siendo aún pequeña la tomaban en brazos, dejando que sus manos pequeñas se enredaran en torno a su cuello mientras ella dormía pacíficamente.

Edward debía haber considerado que no tardaría mucho para que su hija dejara de lado su infancia.

Había sido gradual que su mente comenzara a dedicar más y más pensamientos a Jacob, pero eso era normal, le encantaba que Jake la llevara a la Push y siempre que regresaba no podía dejar de pensar en ello, hablando, más bien, pensando maravillas de los juegos que Claire le había hecho jugar o de la comida que Emily le había dado a probar (la única comida humana que ella aceptaba, por cierto) o de las historias que Billy y el viejo Quil contaban.

Pero un día había habido una diferencia obvia, el sonrojo que había asomado a sus mejillas mientras pensaba en Jacob y las mariposas en su estómago cada vez que lo veía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Nessie había dejado de ser una niña, aunque sólo tuviera casi cuatro años.

_'Me gusta Jake.'_

Esas eran las palabras que Edward más había temido escuchar desde que había leído en los pensamientos de Jacob que estaba imprimado de su hija. Precisamente temía el momento en que Nessie despertara del sueño de infancia que tan bien la protegía para que su lado humano se hiciera más presente.

La humanidad y el lado vampiro que la harían dejar de ver a Jacob como un hermano o su mejor amigo, para comenzar a verlo con otros ojos.

No sabía porque se sorprendia si Nessie, a diferencia del resto de las chicas en que los metamorfos imprimaban, había escogido a Jacob como su compañero desde antes de nacer.

_'Quiero casarme con ella.'_

El tiempo marcado por el reloj se había vuelto a hacer relativo desde el momento en que comenzaron a salir 'oficialmente' recibiendo la aprobación (un gruñido por parte de Rosalie) de toda la familia, hasta el momento en que Jacob había decidido pedir su mano. Bella ya le había pedido que no leyera los pensamientos de ambos, otorgándoles algo de privacidad pero no era algo que pudiera evitar dado que había pensamientos demasiado profundos que se escapaban sin querer. Edward estaba seguro de que Jake hubiera dado muchas cosas por que él, Edward, no se hubiera enterado de ese modo.

- Les irá bien, estoy segura - Bella apretó su mano cariñosamente.

Edward asintió, observando a los invitados aplaudir y gritar de forma apropiada para la ocasión mientras Jacob se inclinaba para quitar la liga de la pierna de Nessie y arrojarséla a alguien.

- Pensaba que le había dicho que no hiciera eso - comentó fastidiado, era muy frustrante escuchar a ciertos 'amigos de la escuela de Nessie' teniendo pensamientos nada puros para con ella.

- Es parte de las tradiciones - dijo Bella dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa. - No recuerdo que Charlie dijera nada cuando usted Señor Cullen me quitó a mí la liga.

- Eso es porque tu padre no lee mentes amor.

- Puedo ayudarte a bloquearlos.

- Gracias, supongo que eso servirá.

Pero nada diluía o bloqueaba su deseo porque el reloj se detuviera y Nessie no tuviera que irse. En realidad no lo esperaba, dado que siempre se dio como un hecho que por la Naturaleza de su unión, Jake y Nessie acabarían juntos, sin importar nada.

Cierra los ojos un segundo y escucha a Alice recordarle que debe bailar con Nessie de nuevo, cuando los abre suspira, completamente resignado.

- Felicidades - susurra contra el oído de su hija mientras danzan en la pista.

- Gracias papi.

El tiempo es un voluble que le ha quitado a su hija, pero en realidad no es sorpresa, es una crónica anunciada, siempre lo ha sido.


End file.
